Project PH
by redshadow17
Summary: A one shot that I wrote for Fat ppl are harder to kidnap! Harry and Pansy are being forced into blind dates by their friends! As the dates keep rolling in and the frustrations grow we get a shocking surprise! Read to find out! Rated for Language mostly


Hello everyone! This is a one shot that I wrote as a gift to Fat ppl are harder to kidnap! The plot is all theirs! I hope you enjoy it!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual

* * *

><p>"Ginny, please not again" The dark haired man sighed as he sat down leaning his head back against the couch, closing his green eyes.<p>

"Harry James Potter! All you do all day is mope around this house! Luna Neville agrees with me! You are going on a date with Susan Bones Friday and you best not complain!" The red head said standing with her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"What does Hermione say about this! Surely she doesn't agree with you!"

"Hermione is busy with the baby and helping your unlikely room mate find true love! So we've decided to help you!" Ginny said happily "We are going to get you a girl so you'll stop being our third wheel when we all go out"

"Ginny, I don't want a girlfriend" Harry sighed

"Stop complaining" Ginny said as she waved and left through the floo.

"Was that Ginny?" The dark haired girl asked as she walked in and sat down on the couch next to him, her hazel eyes shinning

"Yep, another date" He sighed

"You should just tell them," She said smirking

"I'm not ready Pansy, I'll tell them soon"

"It's been three years Harry, I think its past time to tell them" She sighed frustrated as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Get dressed" The petite brunette demanded as she walked into the room and turned on the lights.<p>

"What are you doing, I just got in" Pansy groaned as she threw the covers over her head

"Pansy, it is six in the evening, you've had exactly ten hours of sleep since your shift ended at eight this morning, now get up, get dressed we are going on a double date"

"Not you too! Hermione please be strong don't get sucked into it!" Pansy moaned

"To late, get up" Hermione said as she pulled the covers off of her friend and dragged her into the shower. Hermione then walked into the closet and picked out a little red dress and a pair of gold heels, placing it in the bathroom for Pansy.

"Gryffindor colors, really Hermione" Pansy called from the bathroom

"I'm in Slytherin colors darling, get dressed, be sexy tonight we are going to have fun!" Hermione smiled assessing her own green skirt and silver top in Pansy's mirror.

"Let's get this over with" Pansy sighed stepping out of the bathroom almost fifteen minutes later. "So who is it? Blaize and Draco have been pushing guys on me like teenage girls with a new project"

"I picked this one, you remember Seamus Finnigan, and he was a Gryffindor in our year"

"Yeah, he's the one who blew things up"

"Yeah, he's better now" Hermione said as she met up with her husband at the front door.

"Hello love" The blonde said kissing Hermione.

"None of that please" Pansy sighed as she shook her head at the couple "Let's go, so I can get back to my lazy night"

* * *

><p>"I feel sorry for Potter" The dark skinned Italian muttered shaking his head<p>

"I agree Blaize, this is the last time we let Ginny pick the girl" Neville said sneaking a glance over at Harry and his date.

"This isn't going well is it?" The airy blonde spoke looking over at the couple.

"No it's not Luna, no it's not" Blaize shook his head

"Alright, Neville is right I won't pick the girls any more" Ginny muttered glaring at the table

"Don't be so rejected Gin, our project didn't go very well either" Hermione sighed as she plopped down, Draco sat down as well.

"Bad night"

"Understatement of the century!" Draco said rolling her eyes.

"How many more of these before they tell us" Luna asked sighing

"I don't know but I'm getting really fed up! I'm about to just demand answers" Hermione said frustrated

"Calm down love, they'll tell us when they are ready and we should stop forcing them to see other people"

"No one asked you're opinion"

"Drake might be onto something," Blaize said smirking "Maybe we've been approaching this all wrong"

"I'm not following you" Neville said leaning forward

"Well, you remember how we got Hermione and Drake to confess"

"Yeah, we gave them veritaserum and asked them" Ginny said "I don't see how this is going to help"

"Well, this is what we are going to do" Blaize said as they all huddled in.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, I can't do this, not any more" Harry sighed<p>

"Just one more date, please?" Ginny pleaded

"Fine, but swear to me this is the last one!" Harry said looking at his friend.

"Deal! Same place as last time, she'll meet you there"

"You aren't going to tell me who I'm meeting"

"Nope, it's a surprise!" Ginny said as she walked away to join her husband "Don't forget dinner with the family on Sunday!"

"Buy Ginny, see ya Blaize" Harry said waving them off.

"I can't believe you haven't told them" Pansy sighed looking hurt as she walked past with her purse "I don't know if I can keep this up Harry, we graduated seven years ago and sometimes I wonder if you've even matured at all"

"Pansy"

"I need to meet Hermione, I'm half an hour late" Pansy said as she left the house.

* * *

><p>"Is this a joke?" Harry asked as Pansy sat down at his table<p>

"I don't know, I was told to ask for Hermione and the waitress led me here"

"Ginny said my date was supposed to meet me here"

"Do you think?" Pansy asked looking at him

"No, Hermione maybe, but the others no" Harry said shaking his head as they ordered dinner.

"So you'll tell them, tomorrow at the Weasley dinner"

"I'll tell them, though they are going to kill us"

"No, they are going to kill you" Pansy sighed

"So why are you pushing for me to tell them?" He asked looking at her. She smiled as she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. He opened it before looking at her with a grin. "Home, now"

"Lead the way" Pansy said smiling as he threw a wad of money down and they left the restaurant.

"Well, I can't tell if that was a success or not" Neville said as they came out of their hiding places.

"We'll see tomorrow, let's head home" Ginny said smiling.

* * *

><p>"They are late!" Molly Weasley fretted as she set about putting warming charms on the food<p>

"What if they aren't coming" George cut in

"Nonsense! Harry never misses dinner, Ron be a dear and go fetch him"

"Mum"

"Don't argue with me! Go fetch Harry" Molly said as she fretted with the food.

"Fine" Ron sighed as he trudged his way to the fire. He appeared on the other side to hear moaning. On the couch sat Harry with Pansy straddling him, kissing more than appropriate "What the fuck!"

"What the hell!" Pansy shrieked as she jumped off Harry

"You two are half an hour late to dinner! Why the hell are you making out with her?" Ron sneered

"Can it Ron, I don't want to hear it. I forgot about dinner, come on before Molly sends in the back up" Harry said shoving him through the floo before following with Pansy.

"Explain!" Ron demanded

"Explain what?" Luna asked as they entered the kitchen

"I caught them snogging! And I want to know why Harry is ruining his good name with her" Ron sneered glaring

"Shut up Ron, Harry"

"Um…we are together?" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck nervously "And"

"And" Hermione pressed

"Pansy's pregnant"

"Pregnant? You've been together for like two days at most" Percy spoke up from his spot at the table.

"Actually…um…we've been married for three years now" Harry said in a rush suppressing the urge to run and hide

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you to tell us you got married! What were you thinking?" Molly scolded before turning to Pansy with a pleasant smile "Welcome to the family darling"

"Thanks Molly and I've been trying to get him to tell you guys for years,"

"Why didn't you tell us Harry" Luna asked

"Um, I guess I didn't want the hate mail that Hermione and Draco got, or even the level of disagreement that Ginny and Blaize got, I guess I took it a bit extreme, you guys have been together for almost five years now"

"Yes and for the most part people are over the war, I mean Drake and Hermione were the first, of course they got hate mail, most were Drake's fan club though" Blaize said rolling his eyes.

"Finally you admit it! I was getting tired of finding dates to force you into telling us"

"You set up the dates so we'd tell you" Pansy asked

"Yep"

"When did you figure it out?" Harry asked looking at his six friends

"Well, I think we've all walked in on you guys before, then you moved in together, we aren't stupid, we just wanted you to tell us" Neville said shrugging

"Enough talk! We have a baby to celebrate, let's eat!" Arthur said clapping his hands as everyone sat down to eat.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to request a one shot send me a review or message with the characters you want included and a basic plot line!<p>

~Redshadow17


End file.
